The Secret Refuge
by emerald t
Summary: Leaving the wizarding world was the hardest decision that Hermione made in her life. But it was the only way to escape the lies, shame and scandal. Will she ever find the peace that she wanted? Or will she enter into another mess she call love.
1. The Big Day

**The Secret Refuge**

**Chapter 1: The Big Day**

"Wow! You look..." the redhead was a t loss for words "… beautiful!"

The bride smile to the image before her and said "thank you! And so do you." She had to admit that she really felt very pretty like those Disney Princesses she once loved to watch during her early childhood years. "I'm sure when Harry sees you, without a doubt, you'll be the next bride."

"Ah! But that will be too soon I guess." the other girl replied and exhaled deeply.

"But you'll never know." The bride suggested since her friend and Harry were a couple far too long and everyone were just anticipating when the boy who lived would have the guts to propose to the redhead.

It's been 3 years since Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter of course, along with his 2 best friends and with the full support of the Order. Many death eaters and other supporters were sent to Azkaban and were given the kiss. Some of them were lucky enough to change their allegiance to the light side and were given the chance to prove themselves and with that, they've agreed to become spies and served as the eyes and ears of the Order. But there were a very few number of whom have disappeared without any witch or wizard knowing their whereabouts. On the other hand, the Ministry has developed a back up plan in case one or any of those missing people planned on having a vendetta movement.

So far the wizarding world has a zero percent crime rate nor any signs of a rebellious group forming. Their world was peaceful ever since and the people couldn't ask for more.

"I still can't believe that you're going to be my sister in a few minutes!" Ginny Weasley was just as excited as the bride. Hermione was like a sister to her even before Hermione and her brother became a couple.

This day is a very important day for Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, the day they will finally exchange vows and say I do in front of a wizarding judge. Today is their big day. It was not a surprise to their family and friends because they saw it coming and it was about time that they will have to start their own family.

The couple decided that they'll have a simple wedding. At first they planned to have it in the Burrow but memories from Bill and Fleur's wedding, bad memories of the sudden attack has taken its toll to the clan and influenced the decision to have it in a different venue.

They were gong to get married in one of the wizarding world's famous Villa in the east coast of Britain. Well, with a good amount of salary that both Hermione and Ron got from being aurors, they were able to afford the luxury of having a good place to tie the knot.

"And I'm now savoring the last few moments of being Hermione Granger." The bride walked towards Ginny and gave her a hug. "I'm going to be an additional to your clan."

"You and Harry are always considered as part of the family." The maid of honor smiled and looked at the wall clock. "Well, I will be leaving you to have your last moments of single hood. I still have to check on the entourage if they're complete and ready. I'll be expecting you at the lobby in 10 minutes." Ginny gave the bride one last glance and she was out of the room.

Hermione could feel as if there were butterflies in her stomach, her palms becoming cold and sweaty, feels nauseated and like puking what she ate for lunch.

She was nervously excited.

"Calm yourself Hermione! This is the most awaited day. Nothing could possibly go wrong."

After convincing herself that she was relaxed and ready, she estimated that 10 minutes had already passed without bothering to look at the clock and decided it was time for her to go.

She was just about to close the door of the matrimonial suite when she heard the sound of a breaking glass. The sound was coming from the other end of the floor.

'Looks like its coming from one of the guests' room.' She thought and she went to check each room to find out the commotion.

Two doors were locked and thought that the occupants must have left. But she saw that the last door, which is the Wealey's suite, is slight ajar and she peeked in to see the scene in the receiving area.

A blonde pregnant woman was bending down trying to clean the mess but Mrs. Weasley stopped her with her voice. "Are you out of your mind? You're about to give birth to a child and there you are, helping yourself in a difficult position… will you please stand up!"

Hermione was shocked at the tone of Mrs. Weasley. It was full of anger and malice but she couldn't see clearly who the blonde girl was.

"Mrs. Weasley, I was just trying to…-" but she was cut off when the elder spoke.

"To think that you came here to tell me the good news and about to ruin my son's life! Perfect timing!" Her tone was more of sarcastic this time. "Really, did you have to choose his wedding day?"

Hermione felt a lump in her throat upon hearing who was involved. She was thinking that eavesdropping maybe a bad idea or maybe a good one and she just have that bad feeling.

"I came here with the intention of informing you about this, to inform HIM! But I didn't receive a single reply from that son of yours when all I did was owl him, making a way to contact him, trying to let him know this past months." The blonde defended herself.

"Tell me, who else knows about this aside from me and my son?" Mrs. Weasley asked still red that matched her hair from being furious.

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't think your son knows." Both of Molly's eyebrows are now raised. "Harry Potter told me that Ron hasn't tried reading one of my letters. Hell, he didn't even bother opening them." The girl was having a hard time explaining but she continued. "For some reason I thought of Harry, that he would be the next best option to contact because he knew about the secret affair. I met up with him and explained to the situation 8 months ago. But I was wrong, he was just as worse as Ron. He offered me a huge amount of money to stay away from Ron because he was already happy with Granger. But I know that was a complete lie. All I've been hearing was Ron complaining that Granger was being a pain in the ass and no excitement at all."

"Don't you dare insult Hermione in front of me!" It was starting to heat up again but Molly tried to be calm. "So why tell me now?"

"Because I don't want my child to grow up without a father. I think Ron has the utmost right to know that he has a child with me and that he has a legal responsibility with our child." Hermione now could make out who the blonde was, and it was the girl she used to be very jealous with.

Molly has an unexplainable look on her face. "For how long were you and my son involved did you say Miss Brown?"

"2 years." Lavender took a deep breath and continued. "We started seeing each other 3 months after the war ended. He promised me that he'll break it off with Granger because he loves me more but he didn't, instead he left me hanging without any notice and the next thing I know is that he's marrying that girl."

Hermione have heard enough and it was like eardrums were about to burst from the new information she heard.

_2 years dating Lavender Brown behind her back?_

_A month after they confessed their love for each other he opted for a rebound girl or perhaps a back up plan?_

It was just too much for her to bear. She thought this was going to be a perfect day, their big day. But it turns out that it is the complete opposite.

Tears were forming in her eyes but the adrenaline she felt from being hurt to angry was strong that it stopped her tears from falling.

She ran downstairs and saw her maid of honor and parents waiting for her at the lobby.

"It's about time you showed up! The guests were starting to -…Hermione!" Ginny walked fast enough to catch up with her friend.

No one's going to stop her at what she was about to do.

Hermione was out in the gardens she heard one of the guests say; "She's here! The bride's here!"

The music started to play when she reached the aisle and the musicians were having a hard time catching up the rhythm of their song to how fast the bride was walking.

The guests were whispering and Ron also wondered why his bride was acting indifferent but then grinned when she finally reached the spot in front of him.

"Why 'Mione, I didn't know you are THAT excited to marry me!" The groom began but he didn't notice what was happening and he just saw a little metal object flying towards him and landed harshly on his face only to realize that it was their engagement ring.

"Hey what was-.."

"I was excited to do that!" Hermione spat at his former fiancé and turned to their guests. "Everyone! With my deepest sincerity, I'm very sorry that I may have wasted your time."

The guests were starting to buzz and were shocked of the scene before them but nevertheless enjoyed the show.

"What's going on here? Ron?" Harry was now in between his two best friends. He looked at the groom then to the bride. "Hermione?"

"Don't you Hermione me. I never would have thought that you of all people would have the density to do something like that to your friend, to betray your best friend! To think that you knew all this time and you didn't even bother telling him, telling ME!" Hermione was in rage and her voice was loud enough to be heard by all the guests.

"Tell me what Harry?" Ron asked, now looking confused. "What's this all about?"

"Oh I'm sorry that your acting naïve like you don't have a damn clue Ronald. In the first place you are the one at fault here! Too late for explanations now because you're about to lose not just your wife to be but also you're to kiss our 10 years of friendship goodbye. That also applies to you Harry Potter!" The bride was out of breath. "I hope you both know what I'm talking about! Dirty traitors!" And with those last words, the bride ran.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone! It's my first story that I posted here. I wanted to know what you think of my first chapter. Let me know so that I will have the inspiration to continue this story and make a new chapter faster!

Reviews would be greatly appreciated!

Enjoy!


	2. Rosie's Gift

**Chapter 2: Rosie's Gift**

.**  
**

Hermione ran as fast as she could. She was desperate to escape the questioning looks of the guests and of course from the two men that she loved the most that have caused her too much pain.

It was hard for her believe what she just witnessed and heard back there. It was hard enough to accept that her best friends, her fiancé had the capacity to betray her. She wished that she was still asleep and that it was just a dream, a bad dream.

Yes, she was having a nightmare.

No, what happened was real.

It felt so real that she has bumped into a human form.

Hermione froze upon seeing the person in front of her, realizing that she was not dreaming at all. She was fully awake. She was just not directly looking at her path and she bumped into another person she wanted to avoid.

"Hermione, why are you- " Mrs. Weasley began.

"I'm sorry Molly but I can't do this. I can't marry your son." Hermione didn't give her a chance to finish.

"What in the heaven's name is…-

"I think you know Molly." That was the last thing she said to the senior before she apparated.

.

* * *

.

Hermione landed along the sidewalk in the busiest streets of muggle London. That was purely a wrong move, risking that someone might have seen her. She hopes that no one saw her apparating.

To her dismay, she turned around to see a little girl that must have dropped her ice cream with her mouth hanging open.

"Uhhh… hi?" The witch didn't know what to do. All she wanted was to get away from the awkward situation she was in. Somehow it worked but she got the little girl running screaming for her mummy.

Well, it's not everyday you see a lady in a wedding dress, popping from the thin air along the streets.

Hermione sighed as she started to walk and thought about the day's events, unaware of the curious stares from the people passing by. Some of the motorist would slow down their vehicles or stop momentarily to take a good look of the sad bride.

And to make things more melancholy than it already was, rain started to pour.

She stopped from her little walk and looked up into the dark skies. "What did I do to deserve this?" She said towards the sky, loving feeling of rain drops on her face.

"Am I not good enough for anyone?" directing the question to nobody, since the sidewalk was deserted because of the rain. There was a fine line between sanity and insanity in her state.

She started to walk again, carrying a blank stare and her dress becoming heavy from the absorbed rain water. Disoriented and unaware of her surroundings, the sad bride crossed the street, not really noticing the fast cars approaching.

_Maybe she's not meant to be happy at all._

_Maybe she's not pretty enough to be with a man._

_Maybe she will be always a bore. An ugly boring bookworm nerd._

A lot of negative thoughts like these were running in her mind and she never felt so low in her life. She tried to be smart and useful enough so that someone might appreciate her for she always thought that she was lacking in the beauty department. But she still felt, useless and unappreciated.

She finally broke out from her trance, becoming fully aware that she was in the middle of the street.

The striking flashes of light and continuous beeping were the last things she remembered before blacking out.

.

* * *

.

A ring coming from the telephone disturbed the couple from their dinner.

"I should be the one getting it dear." Mr. Grander offered, stopping his wife from standing up.

"Hello, Granger's residence."

"What? Where? Is she ok?" Mr. Granger now has a worried look on his face.

"Yes, yes we'll be coming to get her." And he ended the call.

"Who was that? And get who?" Mrs. Granger asked now looking anxious just like her husband.

"Its Hermione, she's in the hospital."

They both didn't waste time and they were advancing towards the garage to get into the car.

.

* * *

.

Hermione woke up feeling weak and with a sound of a familiar voice. "Sweetheart, we're here."

"Mum? Dad?" Hermione rose from the bed with difficulty. "Where am I?" She asked while her mother helped her into a comfortable position.

"You're in the hospital dear. You fainted earlier, in the middle of the street." Mrs. Granger answered, not looking happy at all.

Hermione recalled what she can remember and she felt foolish for embracing the idea of letting herself being hit by a car. "How long have I been here?" Their daughter asked.

"You've been unconscious for hours." Mrs. Granger explained. "We've been so worried you know. We haven't received a call from you! You were not even at your flat in Hogsy- Hogs- whatever you call that place."

"Well that just made us more curious as to why you just ran off from your own wedding. You still owe us an explanation young lady." Her father added.

Hermione didn't know where to start. "Oh about that..." It pained her to remember the hurt she felt upon knowing that she was betrayed by her fiancé and best friend. But she tried her best to narrate what she found out.

"Why that rotten kid! I'll beat him into pieces even though I don't own that stick of yours, you call a wand." Dr. Howard Granger was now furious.

"Howard! Don't be such a brutal man and be a good example to your daughter." Her mother warned the man. "Dear, I'm quite disappointed at what you've done. That was it? You didn't even slap him or what. Really! You could have done more you know like kneeing his groin so that he'll learn where to properly use it."

Howard laughed. "You're not such a good example yourself, dear."

Hermione laughed at her parents and realized that she was still blessed to have this people in her life. The people who loves her and would never hurt her consequently she joined the humor time with the two elders.

.

* * *

.

Five days have passed since the wedding. Hermione stayed with her parents so that she could avoid any form of contact from wizards and witches. She had come up with decision during those days. It was easier said than done.

A decision that was hard enough for her to do. It was so far the best solution to make things a little easy for her to recover from the unpleasant happening.

She was ready to give up her love for magic.

She was ready to let go of the things she learned and studied hard at Hogwarts. Disregard the creatures that she had come to be fond of. Forget the feeling of being scared of riding the broom. The war. The people. The friendship. The hurt.

She was ready to leave the wizarding world like it never existed and those adventures she had with her best friends never happened.

It was by means of forgetting the lies that her former fiancé and best friend inflicted on her, to escape the shame that she ran away from her wedding and disappointed the Wealey's and her friends, and break away from the scandal that her fiancé has procreated a child with another women while they were still a couple.

All of those were too heavy to handle.

Hermione accepted the fact that she cannot put up a brave face anymore and act like a strong woman. Sometimes it was so much easier to crumble and cry, but Hermione never opted to be a weak person.

She just wanted the easy way out.

But before she fully suppresses her memory, she has to visit her flat first near Hogsmeade and get all her stuff. For soon, she will be transferring to new flat in a muggle subdivision.

She apparated going there and she was now standing in the living room internalizing the environment around her.

Happy memories with her friends started to flash before her and she couldn't help but to stifle a sob when she saw the moving picture of her and Ron hugging each other and looking really happy.

It was the day he proposed to her at the quidditch world cup.

The players willingly did Ron a favor and they agreed to help him. Their task was fly around the stadium with the banner of 'Will you marry me?'. That was the cue that Ron has to kneel down in front of her to ask for her hand. She was so taken aback and merrily said yes.

It was one of the happiest days in her life.

"Not anymore." She said to herself, taking the frame with her and threw it in the waste bin.

Hermione went to her room and started to sort out her things. She was going through her dresser and she saw in one of the drawers a long folded paper.

It was supposed to be Rosie's wedding gift for them as the newly wed couple. A free accommodation at on of the world class hotel in Paris, since her friend worked there.

Rosie is Hermione's childhood friend. They've known each other since they were in their diapers because they were neighbors. But Rosie moved in France when she was 11 when her parents divorced. But that didn't stop their friendship.

They still find ways on communicating each other and the last time she saw Rosie was 3 years ago, right after the war ended. Even though they were the best of friends, Hermione didn't dare tell her friend about her being a witch and that she studied in a school of magic. She just reasoned that she was studying at a boarding school which was not a complete lie.

Lucky for her, Rosie was already in France when she started at Hogwarts and she couldn't attend the wedding seeing as she was very busy at work.

'Like there was a wedding that happened.' Hermione snorted.

The reservation was due in two days time and it won't hurt if she goes there by herself. It was the perfect timing for her to go on a vacation. A perfect start of her escape plan. She missed her friend anyway and it was time to pay her a visit. At least she has a sensible reason to go there.

With one last look at her old flat, she recited a spell and a 'for sale' sign was found plastered on the windows.

.

* * *

AN: Sorry for a very short chapter. I know you're all wondering when Draco would appear in the story but don't worry he'll come around very soon.

I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can.

Reviews are much appreciated.

Thank you!


	3. The Heritage

**Chapter 3: The Heritage**

.

It was midday when Hermione arrived in the city of lights. This was not her first time to be in the city but the scenery never fails to captivate her. The last time that her parents brought her here, she was five and she had to acknowledge that Paris has vastly expanded.

She was at the reception area of the hotel she was staying in and was checking out the place. A superb crystal chandelier graces the main grey marble foyer, walnut paneling and generous seating areas line the wide gallery, hung with art and carpeted with Oriental rugs. Hermione was slightly withdrawn that staying here for a night would cost a big amount of fortune.

She was lucky enough to have a friend like Rosie to thank for, making her stay here possible.

The receptionist confirmed the reservation and gave Hermione the electronic key card. A bell boy, carrying her luggage, accompanied her going to her room.

The room was on the tenth floor since it was a twelve storey building and it was high enough to have a good view of the Luxembourg Gardens. The sight was truly priceless. The room contains an impressive array of Louis XVI antique furniture and artwork and an exquisite Renaissance-style fireplace.

The brunette was happy that her escape is starting out well.

A knock on the door interrupted her admiration to the room. "Hermione, it's me, Rosie" said the voice coming from the other side of the door.

Hermione hurriedly went to the door. She was excited to she her friend and broke into a run. She opened the door to see her childhood friend.

"Rosie! It's great to see you!" Hermione jump at her friend and hugged her.

"Hermione, it's been a while." Rosie hugged her back. "We have a lot to catch up." The friend shared her thought really noticing the French intonation defying the fact that she grew up with a British slang.

"Yes yes, why don't you come in for a while? I'm sure your work could wait." Hermione opened the door fully to allow her friend to stroll in.

"Oh Hermione, I'm truly sorry but I can't stay long. I still have a lot to organize for the meeting, our CEO is visiting to check out on his branch here in Paris." Rosie peeked in the room too see who her friend's company is. "I just dropped by to check on you and to finally meet the lucky bloke, which I might ask where he is?"

Hermione hated the fact that she has to tell the whole story again.

"He's not.. He's not here. I mean, the wedding didn't you know, the wedd…-"

"Sorry Herms, I think I get the picture seeing as you're very much alone. Anyway I really need to get going." Rosie told her friend. "Tell me about it later. Over dinner perhaps?" Hermione nodded agreeing to her friend. "Let's meet downstairs around six."

"Sounds like a plan. Wait! Meeting? Why do you have to be the one arranging the meeting I thought...-"

"I forgot to tell you the good news! I've been promoted as the head operations manager of this branch." The friend answered her curiosity.

"Oh so that explains why you have the extravaganza of giving me a free stay here. You're brilliant Rose! Very brilliant of using your influence!" Hermione congratulated her friend.

"Time is ticking and I have to bolt. By the way you could venture in the plazuela just a block a way from here and that…" Rosie tossed a pocket size book towards the guest and Hermione caught it with both of her hands. "…will help you later on with language barriers. Ciao!"

* * *

Hermione was bored. Bored and hungry. She forgot to eat her lunch at the plane because she dozed off the whole flight. So she think it would be the best time for her to explore the plazuela that Rosie suggested to her.

She dressed herself that would suit her activities, and it was a low neckline floral day dress that reached just above her knees. A very un-Hermione clothing. One of her mother's gift that she refused to wear before. She wasn't used to wearing clothes that shows off too much skin but this was a fresh start for her and it would be the best time for her to try out different things.

She went down and heard her stomach churn. That helped her arrange the flow of activities. She would have to eat first.

Just a short walk from the hotel, Hermione reached the plazuela. It was a busy place and there were a lot of stores around.

The swarm of people was making her dizzy plus the fact that she was hungry. Finally she saw a simple bistro that looked very inviting at the corner and went there. She settled herself at one of the tables outside the said bistro.

A waiter approached the customer with a warm smile on his face. "What will it be for the mademoiselle?" hading the menu to Hermione.

The menu was in French. And she couldn't understand a thing except for the hors-d'oeuvre part which was a commonly used term for appetizer. Hermione was quite disappointed with herself that she only knows very little of the language. Thanks to Rosie's advanced thinking, she had the French-English dictionary with her. It would take time for her to translate so she sent the waiter off.

"Just call mademoiselle, when your order's ready."

Hermione took out the miniature book from her bag and started to browse the word she was looking for. She was craving something meaty and saw that beef was boeuf in French, as a result she checked the baeuf section of the menu.

One recipe caught her attention and she read the description of the food and finally got it translated with the language she understands. Hermione laughed at herself and started practicing how to deliver her order to the French waiter.

"Le boeuf stroganoff _avech_.." Hermione started with a little struggle. "Le boeuf stroganoff avec le persil et le poi-_ver_, no Hermione! Its poi-_vyer_..-"

"Le boeuf stroganoff avec le persil et le _poivre_ noir fettuccine." A man interrupted her practice and corrected her pronunciation. "Nice choice you have there, it's the house's favorite."

"Thank you kind monsieur…" Hermione looked up to thank the man only to see a very familiar face, wearing a business suit and her jaw dropped.

"Malfoy?"

"Why Granger, I'm surprised to be seeing you here of all places…" Malfoy took the little book from Hermione's hand. "…learning French."

Hermione snatched back the book from his grasp and said. "Excuse me Malfoy but I was trying to understand what they serve here." Hermione was not happy to see him at all. He was another memory of her supposed to be forgotten world.

It's been years since she last saw and heard of the schoolmate. After Dumbledore's death, no one really knew of his whereabouts. The Malfoy senior was given the kiss and his mother died in the war so there was no one presently living in the dark Malfoy Manor. The ministry even had a hard time locating him. His name was cleared from any charges since Snape cleared it for him. No one actually knew about the agreement Snape had with Dumbledore and it was between Snape, Dumbledore and Narcissa Malfoy. Even so the ministry trusted Dumbledore's judgment and it would somehow give justice to his death to prove to the world that the young Draco Malfoy has more than it meets the eye. He sacrificed his life to give the boy the opportunity to have lived his life without someone controlling it. The chance to let the boy discover for himself what he really wanted and if he truly wanted to be the son that his father wanted him to be. However Draco Malfoy was still among the search list of the missing death eaters.

Hermione wondered. But maybe he was in the list because the ministry may be having a few questions about his father and what he knows of the other Death Eaters. The thought unnerved her. He almost killed Dumbledore, he was a death eater and he still is.

Draco Malfoy helped himself and took a seat in front of Hermione without asking her permission.

"Another interesting sight I might add. You're alone. Where is you husband anyway? I assume that this would be your honeymoon stage." Hermione flinched at his statement, another thing that was supposedly to be avoided. "The last news I've heard from London or I'd say from the other world, you were to marry that red head sidekick! I'm not sure if there was any truth to it."

He was referring the wizarding world the _other_ world. Hermione wondered. "I guess that news is true and the wedding didn't take place."

The blonde man was more surprised with the information he was taking in. He was curious and was interested to know more about the issue. "Woah woah, you mean the Weasel was being a chicken and did not show up your wedding?" Hermione threw him a glare. " Or care to share the details?"

With that said Hermione laughed. "Are you kidding me Malfoy? The last time I checked we're not the best of friends. We're not merely acquaintances to begin with to have this chit chat with you about my life." The girl said with a little hint of annoyance.

"Granger you've been giving me a lot of reasons to be disappointed at you. First, you don't know how to speak French. Second, you're still not over with our childhood past and third…-

"I don't recall that I have a duty to impress you Malfoy. Lets see, you've been called foul names, what else… yes! Being discriminated because of your blood… Well you have a point actually, who could easily get over that?" Hermione sarcastically remarked. This was becoming a debate between them. The other customers were starting to notice turmoil and were watching them.

"Touchy." Malfoy looking smug as ever continued. "Touchy touchy Granger. Things have changed. Let's just say I was brought up into believing those things. To do those things. But believe me, I think I'm rather old enough to have my own beliefs now."

"Why are you here anyway?" Hermione asked changing the awkward topic, aware that they were causing a scene.

"None of your business." The blonde retorted.

"So its true then." It was more of statement than a question.

"True what?" The Malfoy heir looked puzzled.

"The rumors. Rumors that you've been hiding yourself and living your life as normal as a muggle after…" Hermione hesitated but continued. "You know, after Dumble..-

"If I were you, I wouldn't dare finish that sentence." Malfoy said darkly.

Hermione regretted that she even brought up the topic but still persist to know the reason why he vanished from the wizarding world. "Why?" she blurted out.

"The last time I checked we're not the best of friends. We're not merely acquaintances to begin with to have this chit chat with you about my life." He said trying to imitate what she said to him earlier. "Right Granger?" He started to shift from his seat and stood up preparing to leave.

Hermione also made the choice to stand up at that same instant. "Looks like I just lost my appetite after seeing you." She didn't even wait for his reply and started to leave.

"Nice seeing you too Granger." She heard the man saying behind her.

She didn't know where she would be going next but the direction she going to was the way back to the hotel. So the thought that she might as well go back there and have her late lunch at her room was fine with her.

Hermione was still surprised that she saw Draco Malfoy here. She totally did not imagine the day she would be seeing Malfoy in muggle suit. But the question she have in her mind did not leave her and she began to make an assumptions as to why he would be living his life as a muggle, why he was here in France and a lot questions like these, bugged her.

Her train of thought was disrupted when she felt someone was behind her. She felt that before like someone was following her but she thought that it'll just go away and she was just being paranoid. But she had that feeling again; suddenly regretting that she left her wand at her parent's house and vowed to herself that she will never use it again. Her inquisitiveness was really getting in to her and have come to a decision to check if her feeling was right.

She turned to her back and collided with the man again.

"Are you being paid to stalk now, Malfoy?" she snapped at the man.

Draco Malfoy was laughing.

"You're impossible!" Hermione moved a step away from him.

"Tell you what Granger, I'm not usually used to stalking women. It's the other way around." He answered along with his famous smirk and started to walk away.

Hermione had to agree that he was really a head turner for women or maybe even men that have other gender preferences. He rather looked good wearing a muggle suit. It gave him a respectable and noble air on him. Draco Malfoy was not the young spoiled brat anymore with his hair slicked, he have grown up into an attractive young man with a reasonable body. Not just reasonable but really perfect body. She then realized that she was checking him out and just had complimented a lot on the nemesis. She realized it was silly of her to have those kinds of thoughts and started to move her feet.

"See, I told. I'm quite used to having stalkers. You don't have to be an additional bonus." A man's voice told her that she was not alone.

"Don't fool yourself Malfoy. I'm on the right track going back to my hotel." Hermione defended herself. Turning on her left and made her way to the entrance of the hotel.

As the doors of the Hotel were opened for her she let out a breath that she finally didn't have to deal with Malfoy. The people who worked at that hotel were greeting her, she thought it was very cute of them to be courteous to her.

"I see that this is the place you're staying at." She didn't notice that he was behind her all this time.

To her annoyance it was him again. She was getting very impatient this time.

"Listen Malfoy, can you just please, PLEASE leave me alone and stop following me around! You're ruining my vaction!" She told the man.

Malfoy once again chuckled at the angry girl. "You don't get it do you. You're the smartest witch of our time. I thought you would have already known."

"I don't have time for games Malfoy." Hermione said quickly.

"Didn't it ever cross your mind that we were actually heading to the same place?'" he answered her in a matter of fact manner.

Now, Hermione really felt stupid. She was jumping into conclusions and she never felt so brainless in her life. She looked down at her shoes like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm running late for my business here." He said and started to walk away.

The blonde stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"By the way, I hope you enjoy your stay here at The Heritage."

With that said he left the oblivious girl wondering to herself.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone! This chapter was made due to me having insomia and I'm just excited to post this chapter.

So what do you think? Does this story have a potential? Should I continue?

Hit me up with your reviews for your comments and suggestions.

Special thanks to the first reviewers IGOTEAMEDWARD, Chellesmere, and Saphella-Of-Midnight. Good to know that people got to appreciate my story!

Thank you and enjoy!


	4. Minutes to Late

**Chapter 4: Minutes too late**

.**  
**

Draco Malfoy was displeased. He was beyond displeased.

He was not prepared to see someone from the wizarding world. Let alone know where he currently is. He was a bit worried that his secret schema would be discovered. Although it has already been rumored that he was residing somewhere as a muggle, as what Granger asked him, the rumor didn't have a single proof to that. But it's still a huge risk that the girl would be telling the Ministry after her vacation.

He was not ready to face it just yet, to face the world where he grew up being an awful fellow, to go back to the world where he was afraid that he would be misjudge. The thought that he himself judged other people according to their blood and their status in the society, the people have the very right to return to him the favor.

He entered the lift and recalled his last day of being a wizard.

_4 years earlier_

_He was still cold and clammy from the encounter in the Astronomy Tower. He didn't know what was in store for him, knowing that he has failed HIM again. He could imagine the murderous look his father would throw at him, making him feel like his father was disgusted at him. _

_They were currently running in the heart of the dark forest. The last time he was here turned out to be not a very pleasant memory. It was when he had his detention with the scar-head and the Weasel._

"_Move on move on move on!" Bellatrix Lestrange shouted towards the group. "To the Malfoy Manor!"_

_Draco was now extremely uneasy as he was coming near to his bad fate. He was too focused on his thoughts that he stumbled from a root and he came face to face with the ground. _

_The other death eaters were starting to disapparate and no one took their time to go looking for him. _

_Even though he was in that revolting state, he never felt so tranquil in his life. He felt as though that he would rather stay like this forever and that no one would find him here than going back to the Manor._

_But his hopes came to an end when he sensed someone and grabbed his back, trying to compose his stand. He now identified the man who came looking for him was the Potions Master himself._

"_You're coming with me, boy." Severus said taking hold of his wand._

_Draco hated the man at the moment. He ruined his plan, he finished off his mission, and he ruined his moments of peace. _

"_NO!" he shouted at the man, shaking off his grasp._

"_Don't be so difficult Draco, there isn't much time!" Snape stressed out that they were not in the right time to have a long discussion._

_The young Malfoy let out a breath and said. "Fine. Do what you have to do."_

_Snape took hold of the young Draco's hand and disapparated._

_Both men reached their destination. They arrived in front of the library's door without a word._

_Draco disrupted the silence. "Why are we here? They're probably at the east wing waiting for me."_

_The older man did not answer the boy's question and entered the library hurriedly. Draco followed him afterwards. He saw the familiar figure of his mother, who was facing the window._

"_Good evening Narcissa." The women turned around to see who the intruder was. Upon seeing her son, she walked towards him and hugged her son._

_Draco was slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't used to receiving this kind of gestures from his mother but nonetheless wrapped his arm around her. "Mother."_

"_Draco." His mother finally detached herself from the hug. Now touching and examining her son's face while gliding his hair headed to the back noticing the dirt on his face. "What happened to you? Are okay?"_

"_I'm alright mother." Draco replied unemotionally and looked directly into his mother's eyes. It was the first time he actually studied it; her eyes were full of worry and fear._

_Snape decided to interrupt the little reunion and said. "Narcissa, it's done."_

_Narcissa turned her back to her son and transferred her attention to the other occupant of the room. "Thank you Severus. I couldn't thank you more for what you have done, risking your own convenience for my son." _

_Draco wondered what the two older people were talking about but he's sure it has something to do with the mission given to him. _

"_What's all this about mother?" the son asked looking at Snape then to his mother._

_Narcissa brought her attention back to her son. "I'm so sorry, Draco." The woman neared him. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't a good mother to you." His mother was now teary eyed. She heaved a sigh and continued. "And I'm making it up to you now. I asked Severus here for a favor, to help you with this mission. I couldn't tolerate the idea of you going trough that mission, you're just a boy! My son who's so pure and innocent…-"_

"_I didn't ask for your help mother!" Draco's tone was raised. "I didn't need his help! I'm old enough and I'm ready to accept any duty HE wants me to do! " His voice was icy like he was about to cry but he held his tears and never allow it to fall._

"_I was ready to receive the dark mark and I'm to receive it today. What you've done is a big mistake mother. I'm going to be punished by HIM! Now do you want your son to suffer mother?" he exclaimed._

_He was shaking at the moment, he was experiencing a lot of emotions and he didn't know what the exact emotion he should feel. He sat down at the couch near him, thinking that his legs were wobbly and couldn't support him. _

"_I don't…-" The tears forming in his eyes were uncontrollable and fell down streaming on his face. "I don't know what to do anymore." He said, more of whispering to himself._

_Narcissa sat beside him and gave his son another hug. "Oh my son!"_

"_I'm not brave enough mother. I can't – I can't- kill." Draco whispered the last word, seething._

"_No Draco, what you did was very brave of you. And you know what? I'm very proud to have you as my son!" His mother told him cheerfully and tears flowing on her face at the same time._

_Draco was not sure of what he was hearing but it made him hug his mother tighter._

_The potion master was astounded at the sight before him. _

_A mother and a son crying in each others arms._

_His awe with the two people before him was cut short when heard footsteps of people coming. That was his signal to break off the mother and son from their embrace._

"_I'm so sorry Narcissa, Draco but I think its time for us to go." He said._

_Draco was puzzled with the man's statement. "Go where?"_

"_Draco, son. I know that if this circumstance would have happen, things would probably not be the same." His mother sighed. "I prepared an escape plan for you, where you will stay, and to start your life anew. You'll be safe there and no one will know where you are."_

"_Hang on, for me? How about you, you're coming with me right?" The boy asked, the quality of his voice becoming irate._

"_It will be a lot easier for you not to be exposed without me and your father needs me." Narcissa explained hoping her son would understand. _

_Draco stood up heatedly and turned to face his mother. "But I need you too mother, your son needs you." Draco grabbed his mother's arm to make her stand. "You're coming." _

_Narcissa removed her hand from her son's grip and placed it on his shoulders. "Listen Draco, there isn't much time. You need to go without me. I know you're a smart boy. You'll manage and I trust Snape, he'll look out for you." She detached her hand from his shoulders. "Please, go!"_

_The boy didn't have time to argue and nodded._ "_Promise me one thing." He said and hugged his mother. "Please be safe." He whispered. _

"_I will. Now, go!" Narcissa promised and shooed her son._

_The footsteps were getting louder and nearer. Snape motioned for Draco to follow him._

_The younger Malfoy broke free from the embrace and walk en route for the rows of shelves._

"_Draco.." the older woman began. Draco stopped in his tracks and turned to his mother. "I love you."_

_Draco felt a weird sensation in his chest. It was becoming tight. He never heard his mother say those three words to him before and he didn't know how to respond. He just gave the woman a brief nod and continued to walk on the way to the end of the shelves to see Snape._

"_When you're ready." Snape said._

_Snape did not receive any reply from him. Something hit the blonde. Something was not right like he left some important thing. His head was telling him that he still have an unfinished business with his mother. Like he should say something to her before leaving. He just couldn't figure out what._

_Before he knew it, his legs were carrying him back in the direction of the sitting area. He was getting near to his mother when she was in his line of view. The next thing he saw made him stop._

_It was his aunt. _

_Both women were arguing on something. __He didn't know what his Aunt Bellatrix was saying to his mother that have caused her face to be pale. He wasn't close enough to hear their conversation. He hid himself behind one of the shelves but still made sure that he can peek through the books to have a good view of the sitting area. At that moment he felt the unpleasantly cold air and he was able to feel the hair on his nape rise, followed by seeing the Dark Lord coming into view. _

_He could tell he was fuming with anger. There were a few more exchanges of words before he saw the Dark Lord's wand pointed directly at his mother's face and he knew what was coming next. Draco was afraid. He was more than afraid for his mother. He was hopeful that his presumption would be wrong._

_A flash of green light came out from the dark wizard's wand to confirm his guess. He choked out a sob and brought both his hands to cover his mouth. His eyes were blurry from the tears that were forming and became clear when it started to fall on his face. His body was shaking and he felt so helpless. _

_It was minutes ago when he just had his mother in his arms, warm and alive. At the present, Draco saw his mother's lifeless body hit the floor. He didn't care whether the Dark Lord would see him. HE could punish him all he want. He just wanted to run towards his mother, right beside his mother and tell her he loves her. _

_Someone from behind took hold of his cloak before he could advance to where his mother was and that made him stop on what he was about to do. _

_And he was minutes too late now. _

_She was gone. Gone forever.  
_

_

* * *

_Present Day:

The meeting ended a while ago and the people were starting to leave the room.

Draco Malfoy, assuming that he was alone, walked near the window pane to look outside.

After years of hiding, he still couldn't stop thinking about the occurrence. He was disappointed of himself. He blamed himself for his mother's death.

He regret that moment where he didn't reply to his mother's last words to him. He knew that he could have said it to her and done more rather than watch her die. The memory from that night in the library was still haunting him.

It was one of Draco's numerous problems he had yet to resolve.

And then there was Granger.

"Mr. Malfoy." The voice informed him that he still has company in the room.

"I forgot to tell you that you have to sign these authorization papers for the workers increase." The voice continued.

The blonde turned to the person and walked towards his table and took his seat. "Yes just leave it here." He said pointing at the table and turned his chair, facing the windows again.

"I guess this is my cue to leave you with your thoughts." The girl said. "If you shall need me Monsieur, you know where to find me."

"Thank you Miss Archibald. You're dismissed." The blonde replied.

* * *

Hermione woke up and the clock alerted her that it was 5:00pm.

She got up from the bed hurriedly to prepare for her date with Rosie and dashed towards the bathroom to take her bath.

After her bath, she finally made up her mind on what wear, a plain blue venus dress paired with her gold pumps. Fair enough for dinner. No one to really impress with but she just wanted to look good.

It was 5:45 when she finished everything and decided to go down to meet her friend.

Hermione arrived at the lobby with no sign of Rosie. She made her way to one of the couches and grabbed herself a copy of a magazine while waiting for her friend.

After 20 pages of the magazine that she was reading, she finally saw her friend coming out from the lift. Laughing with a man.

Not just any man.

It was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

AN: Thank you for the reviews!

Sorry for the long wait. I just lost my muse, I need it back! So help me have my muse back and hit me up with your reviews!

Thanks!


End file.
